The Forgotten Kingdom of Snow
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: King Aslan of Morbearior sent his best swordsman out to eliminate Queen Belden of Arndel, but he has other plans...


**G'day Casters and Greetings Fellow Adventurers, I am back with a one-shot thing. So, this is sorta going to be like a little story thing similar to what BethanyFrye has made in the past, example; The Kingdom of Morbearior. I don't even know if I'll upload this XD but anyway, since this is done like that I am making it with the image of being one of their little homemade movie things. So it might be a little cheesy XD. Let's just get it going.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **The Forgotten Kingdom of Snow**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person:**_

It was winter in the kingdom of Morbearior, and King Aslan was planning something. A Queen of a faraway kingdom known as Arndel was near-by, and Aslan wanted her dead. He called for his best swordsman. "What is it, my King?" asked James. "An enemy of Morbearior is near. Go, your mission is to kill the Queen of Arndel," said Aslan. "Excuse me for asking, but what has Arndel done to us?" asked James. "That is forbidden information. No one must know what happened. Arndel must be forgotten, like the Forgotten Kingdom of Snow," he said. James hesitated. "Understood, my King," he grabbed his sword and left. James did not need a shield, he was the best swordsman in the land. Though his training was unknown to any except the people who trained him.

He found the Queen, not far outside the borders of Morbearior. "Leave now or pay the price," said James. "You dare threaten me? King Aslan sent you, didn't he. Well, unfortunately, I will not comply. Guard," the Queen called a guard over, who James identified as another swordsman from the outfit. "James?" asked the Arndel swordsman, but it wasn't a man. It was a girl. She took her hood off, and James recognised her.

 _Flashback  
Two kids were having fun playing together in the underground city. Guardians came and separated them.  
Now the two teens were training as soldiers.  
The boy was captured in battle by Morbearior soldiers. "Jaina!" was the last thing heard by the girl._

"Jaina?" he asked. They stood there, staring at each other. Both had thought the other was dead. "Kill them, swordsman," came Aslan's voice from behind James. After another second, James lowered his sword. "No," he said, defiantly. "You will kill them, or you will die," said Aslan. "So be it," Aslan charged at the two Arndelians, but James stood in his way. He blocked Aslan's sword and got caught in a battle with him. "You sent me out here to do what you couldn't, and yet you intend to defeat me," said James. Aslan pushed him back. "Run, get out of here," yelled James to Jaina and the Queen. They ran and hid. The battle raged on, until Aslan stabbed James in the stomach. James fell to his knees. "You betray Morbearior, you pay the price," he said as James fell over and lost consciousness.

James groaned as he woke up. He tried to get up, but felt an immense pain in his stomach. He looked around, he was in what looked like a hospital room. "Where am I?" he groaned. "You're home, James," said Jaina. He looked to where her voice had come from and saw her standing in the doorway. She came over to him. "Home? You mean Morbearior? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused. "No, this is not Morbearior. This is our real home," she said gently. "Qeios," he whispered. She nodded. He tried to get up again but Jaina pushed him down. "No, rest here James," she said. "I can't. We can't leave Morbearior without justice," he said. "And justice will come, in time. For now, you need to heal," said a voice. He looked to the door again and saw a familiar face. He smiled sightly. "Hello Riva," he said to the Princess of Qeios. "I thought you didn't like being called Riva," came a voice.

 _Flashback  
"Come on Riva," said Woodrow. "Don't call me that!" said Rivatha. "Why? Don't you like it, Riva?" he teased.  
Rivatha's Flashback  
"Come on Riva," yelled James. "Coming," said Rivatha. They were playing around in Qeios. Rivatha, James, and Jaina were best friends.  
"James was captured by Morbearior," said King Rothelyn. "He's probably dead," Rivatha sat there, unmoving. "What about Jaina," she asked. "She was sent to Arndel, and hasn't come back. She might be dead too," he said.  
End of Rivatha's Flashback  
"How about I call you Stump," she said._

"I didn't like it because it reminded me of these two, Wood," she said. "You thought you had lost us, didn't you?" asked Jaina. She nodded. "Well, we're back now," said James. "Yes, you are. But, I have to go with the Guardians to protect Arndel, Morbearior are planning an attack on them," said Rivatha. "If Morbearior are attacking Arndel I'm coming too," said James. "You're injured, you can't," said Jaina. James revealed his injured stomach, waved his hand over it, and it healed. "What?!" everyone said, surprised. "Don't worry about that now. There is only one army that can defeat Morbearior once and for all," he said. "What?" asked Rivatha. "You've all heard of the legend of the Forgotten Kingdom of Snow, right?" he asked. They nodded. "It's supposed to be the sister kingdom of Arndel, and the home of the last Snow Queen," said Rivatha. "Yes, it is the sister kingdom of Arndel, but not the home of the last true Snow Queen. One family knows where it is and what it's called. That family is hanging on by a thread as there is only one member of it left in the whole world, but they are our ally," he said. "Who is it?" asked Jaina. James smirked. "Me, of course. I am the great great great great grandson of the last Snow Queen's sister," he said. "Whoa! Really?" asked Rivatha. "Yes. And I am the only person who can break the curse set upon the kingdom," he said. "Alright, so where is it? What's it called? And who is the last Snow Queen?" asked Woodrow. "The kingdom is located in Norway. Its name, is Arendelle, and the last Snow Queen is named Queen Elsa," he said. "Norway? But we're-" "In North America, I know. Arndel is in Australia though, so how different is it?" he said. "True, but going to Norway then going all the way to Australia will take a long time," said Rivatha. "Not for me," said James. "Well, okay then. Let's go to Arendelle," "No, wait. It can only be me," said James. "Well, at least take Jaina with you," said Rivatha. Jaina and James looked at each other. "Fine, just don't let go of my hand. Otherwise you'll get frozen by the curse," said James. Jaina grabbed his hand. "Good luck," said Wood. James put his other hand to his head and closed his eyes, concentrating. There was a crack and when he opened his eyes, they were on a huge flat field of snow. "See that field of snow in front of us?" he asked Jaina. She nodded. "That's Arendelle. It's under all that," he said. "Well how do we know this is the right place?" she asked. "Oh we know," he said, turning around. Behind them was the tip of a mountain. And on that mountain, stood a palace of ice. "Whoa," said Jaina as they entered. James closed his eyes again, looking around the palace with his magic. "She's here. Queen Elsa of Arendelle is here, and she's alive," he said. "Wait, really? That's kinda scary," she said. He went to a wall, and held out his hand. As Jaina watched in amazement, the ice melted and went into his hand. When he was done, a blonde figure in a beautiful ice blue gown stood there. "Your majesty," said James, bowing. "What is your name," asked Queen Elsa. "I am James Tarn, Guardian of Qeios, and the saviour of Arendelle," he said, using his old status as a Qeios Guardian instead of swordsman of Morbearior. "Rise, James of Qeios," she said. She looked to Jaina, who hadn't actually bowed at all, and was just standing there staring. "And who might you be," she asked. Jaina snapped out of her trance. "Oh, um, Jaina Rhile, Swordsman of Arndel," she said. Elsa's expression seemed to warm a little after she said Arndel. "So, James, you say you are the saviour. Can you prove it?" she asked. "The fact that I knew where Arendelle was, the name of it, and your name kinda proves it. And the fact that I saved you. I am the great great great great grandson of Princess Anna of Arendelle," he said. "If you are who you say you are, then let's get this curse off of Arendelle, shall we?" she said. He nodded. "Jaina will need to stay here. Don't worry, once we lift the curse it will lift it off of her too," she said. James turned to Jaina. She nodded. "I will save you, Jaina," he said. "I know," she said, letting go of his hand. The second she did, she turned to ice. "She is in cryostasis, but she can still hear you," said Elsa. "Meet me outside when you are ready," she said, exiting the room. "I should probably go now, but it might be easier to say this when you're frozen. Jaina, when I was taken away, I fought like crazy to get back. To get back to you. I failed and tried to restart my life in Morbearior, but I never forgot you. Jaina, I love you. More than anything in the whole world," he said. He waited a second, stupidly waiting for a reply. "I will get you out of that," he said, before joining Elsa outside. "Ready?" she asked. "I don't really know what to do," he said. "You were able to unfreeze me," she said. "I know basics, but the training has sort of become less detailed over the generations," he said. Elsa thought for a second. "What year is it?" she asked. "2050, why?" he replied. "So Arendelle was frozen for exactly 200 years. Interesting," she said. "Anyway, just watch me and do what I do," she extended her hand towards the snow field, and started absorbing the snow into the air. James did the same, but the snow got absorbed into his hand like it had when he had defrosted Elsa. "The powers have changed, I see," said Elsa. "New powers have come too," he said. They both closed their eyes and concentrated on defrosting Arendelle. Soon, all the snow was gone and the kingdom was visible. "It's survived all these years without damage," said Elsa, sounding a little bit surprised. "Well, let's free all the people from their cryostasis," said James. "Only the saviour can do that, I can't," said Elsa. "Forgive me for asking, your majesty, but how am I supposed to unfreeze an entire kingdom of people?" he asked. "Concentrate on the life forces, like you did with me. Your power will do the rest. Oh and, you've proven that you're my nephew now so just call me Elsa," she said, smiling. James took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated on the kingdom down below like Elsa had said. Down in the kingdom, all the frozen figures were quickly melted to reveal people. Back in the ice palace, the frozen figure of Jaina melted just as quickly. "He did it!" she whispered to herself. "There," said James as the last of the ice entered his hand. He turned to Elsa. "Welcome home, James," she said. He smiled, before getting knocked to the ground by Jaina jumping on him. They rolled around in the snow laughing. Elsa watched, laughing to herself. When they finally stopped playing around, James had Jaina trapped under him on the ground. "Did you really mean it all? Back when I was frozen?" she asked him. "Yes," he said. She kissed him. "I love you too, James," they lay there for a second longer, before Elsa came over. "Alright love birds, we need to get going and check on the kingdom," she said. "Wait," said James, getting up. "Hold on," he said, grabbing Jaina's hand. Jaina grabbed Elsa's hand, and James put his hand to his head, closing his eyes and concentrating. There was another crack and they were in Arendelle. "You weren't lying when you said you had new powers," said Elsa, impressed. "I certainly wasn't," Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff came out of the castle to meet the three. "Elsa!" Anna rushed to her older sister and hugged her. "So, who was the one that managed to break the curse?" asked Kristoff. James walked forwards. "That would be me, your great great great great grandson," he said. "Whoa, how long has it been?" asked Anna. "200 years," said Elsa. "Oh wow. Well, the curse worked," said Kristoff. "It did indeed," said Elsa. "Unfortunately, there isn't much time. We need to protect Arndel. It is under attack from Morbearior," said Jaina. "Okay, we need to get the army ready. James, do you think you could use your powers to get all of them to Arndel?" asked Elsa. James nodded. "I can also call the army," he said. "Alright, do that," he put his hand to his head once more and concentrated on his telekinesis. "People of Arendelle, you're welcome for saving you. However, the Arendelle Military and Queen Elsa are needed in your sister kingdom, Arndel. It is under attack from Morbearior," I said, broadcasting my voice throughout the entire city. They got the Arendelle Royal Army and got ready to go to Arndel.

 _Meanwhile in Arndel_

The Qeios Guardians had just arrived with Queen Rivatha, after their long journey across the Pacific Ocean from North America to Australia. "Queen Rivatha, thanks for coming," said the Queen of Arndel. "Not a problem, we're supposed to have some more forces coming, but I don't know where they are," said Rivatha. Before more was said, there was a crack. The two Queens turned around and saw a whole army had appeared, with James and Jaina leading them alongside what appeared to be the Snow Queen. "The Forgotten Kingdom?" asked the Queen of Arndel in surprise. "We prefer Arendelle," said Queen Elsa. "How long until Morbearior arrives?" asked James. "Maybe a few hours at most," said Rivatha. "Okay, Elsa, tell the Arendelle Royal Army to go prepare with the Qeios Guardians and the Arndel Royal Army," said Jaina. Elsa commanded her army to do what Jaina had said.

"They're already like a family," said Rivatha, watching Elsa teach James how to use his powers. "Well technically they are," said Jaina. They had just finished planning out their defence and now the three armies were preparing for the attack. As they watched, Elsa and James paused. Then James sent up a blast of ice into the sky, which formed a giant sword. "Here they come!" he yelled, his voice being broadcast throughout the entire kingdom. The sword came crashing down and took out a rather large chunk of Morbearior's army. The two Queens joined Queen Elsa and commanded their armies into the attack.

James, Jaina, Rivatha, Belden (Queen of Arndel), and Elsa were fighting together when they came across King Aslan of Morbearior. "Aslan," said James, hate in his voice. Aslan looked surprised. "I thought I killed you?!" he said. "It'll take much more than a stab wound to take me out of the fight," said James. Jaina rushed at Aslan, but a wall of ice appeared in front of her. "No, this is my fight," said James. "How?!" Aslan's surprise never stopped. "I am related to the Snow Queen, Elsa," said James. Elsa built an ice arena around her, James, and Aslan. "Impossible! The Forgotten Kingdom hasn't been around for two centuries, nor has the Snow Queen!" said Aslan. "We were under a curse that I had set upon us, which kept us and Arendelle safe for 200 years until my great great great great nephew, James, broke the curse," said Elsa. "Now, Aslan, this is our fight. No powers, just old fashioned swords," said James, discarding the ice armour he had made himself. Aslan and James charged at each other while Elsa watched on. And so, the battle had started. (A/N Just picture an epic battle between Aslan and James, I don't feel like making a fighting scene right now…)

James pushed Aslan to the ground and disarmed him. "I'm not going to show mercy. Not after everything you've done. First it was the elves, now this. You don't deserve to live," he said. Aslan said nothing, but looked at James with hatred. James thrust his sword through Aslan's chest. It was over. Morbearior would need a new King, and it would be someone who wasn't going to get corrupted like Aslan. The battle soon ended when Morbearior saw their King was dead. They surrendered.

After that, trade partnerships were ignited between Arndel, Qeios, Arendelle, and Morbearior, as well as a four-way alliance. James became a Prince of Arendelle, and ended up marrying Jaina. Of course, James and Jaina couldn't just ignore the way they were brought up and were more of a warrior Prince and Princess.

 **The end** …

 _Now, I did make this from imagining a live action film like the other ones made by the VenturianTale crew, so here is a cast I thought of. Some of these are my real life friends._

 _James Tarn: Minecast Chris (thechris24)_

 _Jaina Rhile: ImmortalKyodai (CierraSkywalker)_

 _King Aslan of Morbearior: HomelessGoomba (IsaacFrye)_

 _Queen Rivatha of Qeios: Siobhan (Irl Friend)_

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle: Keely (Irl Friend)_

 _Queen Belden of Arndel: BethanyFrye (xXBethanyFryeXx)_

 _Princess Anna of Arendelle: Anais (Irl Friend)_

 _Prince Kristoff of Arendelle (And King Rothelyn of Qeios): Venturian (Jordanfrye750)_

 _Woodrow: Jonah (Irl Friend)_

 _Citizens and Armies: Random People_

 **I think that's it, I hope you enjoyed guys! So, this I guess can be kinda counted as a sequel to The Kingdom of Morbearior? Well, anyway. Please rate and review!**

 **-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2015 & VenturianTale**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of this, it all belongs to either VenturianTale, or Disney. I only own Jaina Rhile, James Tarn, Queen Belden, and Arndel.)**


End file.
